Duo's Prize
by chibi-Akina
Summary: Ok...well. This story is about Duo and a magic mushroom. Don't ask. I have no idea why I wrote this story. But read it anyway for a good laugh. R


Duo's Prize

Okay…so this is my weird story about Duo finding a mushroom. But it's not just any mushroom, it's a magical one. Don't ask how this idea popped into my head. It just did. But read and enjoy. There is slight shonen-ai though. Just to let you know that.

One day, as he was on his way over to Heero and Trowa's house, (Yes, it's Trowa and Heero. Heero never liked Relena and things didn't work out with Duo. Quatre and Duo are now together) He stumped over what seemed to be a normal hard mushroom, or so he thought it was a normal mushroom, until it talked.

"Hey can you watch where you are going you jerk?" the mushroom yelled.

"Hey! Don't blame me! You got in my way. Now you should apologize or else I'll eat you."

The mushroom smirked. "Oh. No! I'm truly sorry! NOT! Tehee!"

Duo just grumbled and mumbled under his breath. "Freaken mushroom."

As Duo went to put it in his mouth, the mushroom started to scream.

"NO WAIT! I was…just joking! Really! Have a heart! Well….if you have one there….Duo Maxwell!"

"Huh?"

He put the mushroom close to his eyes and glared. "How do you know my name?"

The mushroom smirked. "The mushroom knows and sees all. And if you don't eat me, I'll give you three wishes."

"Ok, well, first I wish I owned a car."

POOF! A car appeared.

When Duo arrived at Trowa's, he noticed Heero was outside cutting the lawn.

"Hi Heero. Long time no see."

Heero just glanced up quickly. "Moshi Moshi." Then he looked back to what he was doing.

"Isn't it a great day?"

"Ne? Iie. I'm bored. I miss having wars. I miss using Wing Zero."

Duo rolled his eyes. "Meh. Ohwell."

Duo turned from Heero, who continued to mow the lawn.

"I wish for a war."

POOF! All of a sudden, Zechs came flying over in Epyon shooting the ground.

Heero dropped what he was doing and starting freaking out. "Ah! We're under attack! Duo, what are we going to do? We don't have our gundams! AHH!" SMACK! Heero ran into the house. (I mean literally. He ran into the wall.)

"Uh huh. Ok. You should know how to deal with it." Duo then walked into Trowa's house and sat down on the living room couch.

Quatre came in from the kitchen. "Duo!" He then runs up and squeezes the long, braided boy.

"Zuki, Zuki! Quatre!"

Just then, Wufei walked in. "You know what? Things are really weird. There's a war going on. We don't have our Gundams and no Heero."

Quatre looks at him all confused. "What do you mean, 'No Heero'"?

"Oh, Heero's stuck in a wall. I couldn't get him out. I also really miss Treize. He'd probably know what to do."

Duo then got up and turned away from them. "I wish that Treize was alive."

POOF! Just then, Treize came running in. "WUFEI!" He picked the small Chinese boy up and pushes him up against a wall. "My darling Wufei. Come. We go into the bedroom."

Wufei started to scream. "Help ME!" Then they heard the door slam shut. Quatre looked at Duo. "What's going on here?"

Duo shrugged. "I don't know."

Trowa then walked out from the kitchen. "Guys. I think we have a problem."

Quatre looked at him and blinked. "Nani?"

"Heero's hiding under the table saying, 'mustn't go out, or else they'll get me.'"

Quatre and Duo sweat dropped.

"Guys, what's going on here? Really weird things are happening. First, Heero gets stuck in the wall. Then Wufei get dragged into the bedroom by Treize. A war broke out and Zechs is back…"

"….Wait! (Trowa interrupts Quatre) Did you say Treize is back from the dead?"

"Hai."

"Oh! No!"

"Hai! And Zechs is evil again"

"Oh. I know that already."

Meanwhile…Duo was just sitting there poking his forefingers together, until Quatre and Trowa looked at him.

"Duo? Do you know what's going on?"

"Well…um…feh heh heh…Trowa? … I…made three wishes."

Trowa gasped. "What? But how?

"A magic mushroom Which I used up my three wishes."

"Give it here!" Duo handed it to Quatre.

"Hey, let me go! Duo is my master." Quatre held it closer to his eyes.

"Oh shut up you stupid mushroom."

"Blah!"

"I wish everything went back to normal and Duo never made any of those stupid three wishes."

POOF! Everything goes back to normal.

Heero came out from the kitchen. "Hn." He sits on the couch in his silent mood. Then Wufei came out from the bedroom. His hair was coming out from his ponytail. His clothes all ripped, tattered and had scratches on his face.

They all looked at him. Heero then said, "Gee Wufei. Were you in a war or attacked by a cat?"

Duo sweat dropped. Then he took the mushroom from Quatre and ate it.

Owari

Ok….Well. Hope you enjoyed it. NOW REVIEW IT DAMMIT! Also, if you haven't, go read my friend's 'Eat Me' story. The author is Chibi Percival. It's an older story, but really funny to read.


End file.
